AMOR PROHIBIDO
by Mikoyume
Summary: Rin ha sido educada por Bancotzu el rey de las tierras del norte; una vez que conoce a Seshomaru queda enamorada de el; Bancotsu al enteresarse hará todo lo posible por que ellos no esten juntos el amor que le tuvo a Rin alguna vez se convirtió en obsesión.
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

En el castillo del Norte una joven hermosa de 18 años camina en el jardín admirando las flores que en el crecían eran pocos los momentos que ella tenía para disfrutar tiempos libres su vida no era del todo feliz ya que Rin había sido llevada al castillo debido a que la familia que la cuidaba la intercambio como pago por la deuda que tenían con el rey de las tierras del norte.

Flash back

_(9 años atrás)_

_En una habitación poco lujosa decorada con flores de sakura se encontraba Rin mirando el castillo desde lejos concentrada en sus propios pensamientos ya que aunque la familia que la había criado por años si bien no la trataban mal tampoco tenían ningún afecto con ella; desde que llego a los 3 años quedo bajo el cuidado de su nana Kaede quien siempre le mostró cariño y amor_

_Nana me siento muy triste no encajo ni aquí ni en ningún lado es como si no perteneciera a los humanos es tan extraño; mi niña nunca debes de entristecerte por no encajar con la gente siempre tienes que ver el lado bueno de las cosas y personas._

_Es que si tan solo pudiera salir Kaede toda mi vida he estado encerrada y cada vez que preguntó por mis padres nadie me quiere decir nada solo me dicen que eran malas personas que solo se dedicaban a hacer mal y que si estoy aquí es por caridad_

_Rin no te sientas mal las emociones es algo que debes aprender a canalizar recuerda que la mayor virtud del ser humano es demostrar sus emociones abiertamente pero también su gran debilidad por eso muchas veces la gente se aprovecha y es el motivo de las grandes guerras que hay_

_Tienes razón; ¿tú crees que realmente existen los youkais y hanyous?; claro que existen las tierras del sur y oeste son las que tienen mayor cantidad de ellos no debes temerles son seres duros de carácter y con fuerza de conquistar territorios si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de tratar con uno de ellos se reservada el silencio será tu mayor virtud a menos que ellos te pidan hablar_

_Gracias por tus consejos nana; de nada mi niña pero ahora debes de dormir mañana nos espera un día muy difícil; (un estruendo se escucha en la casa); Rin no te asustes; ¿qué ha sido eso nana? Calma mi niña acuéstate; (Rin mira por la ventana y se da cuenta que la aldea esta incendiada) Se quema la aldea; rápidamente ella se viste para salir y refugiarse pero cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo Rin y su nana son detenidas por 4 youkais_

_Youkais: miren nada más que tenemos aquí una anciana y una chiquilla indefensa_

_Familia que crio a Rin: por favor no nos maten ni a mí ni a mi familia por favor_

_Youkais: Ustedes los humanos son tan miserables e insignificantes que su vida no vale nada ya les dijimos O PAGAN LO QUE DEBEN AL REY O LOS MATAMOS _

_Familia: Enserio no tenemos como pagarles; _

_Youkais: Mátenlos o al menos que tengan algo más que ofrecer que ni así compensarían la deuda_

_Familia: (a punto de ser asesinados el hombre se le ocurre la manera de salvarse) le ofrezco la vida de la anciana y la mocosa siempre ha sido un estorbo para nosotros; aparte piénselo ahorita es una mocosa pero cuando crezca se convertirá en una joven hermosa y bien desarrollada y la podrán utilizar para poseerla las veces que quieran _

_Youkais: No es mala idea después de todo la chiquilla no esta tan mal (uno de ellos aprieta los glúteos de Rin); ella para defenderse le escupe en la cara y le muerde en el brazo; ESTUPIDA humana ¿quién te crees que eres para desafiarme? En venganza le pega un golpe en la cara dejándole el ojo morado_

_Familia: ¿Qué dicen aceptan el pago?; el grupo de youkais acepta el pago pero no sin antes darle su merecido por traidores_

_Youkais: MATENLOS A TODOS ES UNA orden; la chiquilla déjenla con vida que observe todo la anciana estorba desháganse de ella; Rin es sujetada por uno de los youkais; Chiquilla engreída ahora veras lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento._

_Rin: no por favor deténganse no los maten por favor; no humana; Rin vio como uno a uno los miembros de la familia que la crio fueron asesinadas por las espadas y garras de los youkais; viendo a Kaede inconsciente tuvo la ligera esperanza viviría pero los youkais se dieron cuenta y le apuñalaron una última vez con la espada llegando así su muerte_

_Youkais: Con esto se compensa tu atrevimiento humana; mírenla hay como llora JAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA; estúpidos que son y aún muertos son tan patéticos; mmm y que tal si nos divertimos un rato con la que está viva después de todo para eso nos la dieron; el jefe de ellos tirándola al suelo acariciándole las piernas y alzándole el kimono_

_Rin: SUELTEMEEEE no me toque; mira muñequita no tienes nada que temer es más hasta lo vas a disfrutar aparte no querrás dejar a mis amigos insatisfechos verdad; las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos sintiendo el asco de ser tocada y sabiendo que venía lo peor se preparó mentalmente justo cuando se disponía a penetrarla; la guardia del rey de las tierras del norte hizo presencia_

_Aquí están los youkais mi lord esos descarados que mataron a la familia de nuestro mátenlos; Rin aprovecho para esconderse atrás de los árboles tapándose sus oídos; bajando su cabeza a sus piernas para no ver más; cuando ya no escucho ruido alguno se quedó quieta sin hacer ningún movimiento cuando escuchó:_

_Jefe hay una sobreviviente es una niña humana; Ryu el jefe de guardias de rey se acercó a Rin con mucha cautela; Rin al verlo se asustó pensó que la mataría; pequeña no tienes nada que tener ven te cuidaremos daremos comida, Rin no muy convencida lo miro a los ojos y algo dentro de ella le dijo que podía confiar en él; ¿cómo te llamas pequeña? Me llamo Rin; así emprendieron el camino al castillo cuando llegaron Ryu se la presentó al rey Bancotzu al verla sintió en su interior algo muy especial por ella y anunció a sus súbditos de ahora en adelante ella será mi protegida se que mi abolengo de youkai no permite tener humanos aquí pero ella sea tratada como si fuera mi hija y aquel que osé de tocarla o hacerle mal será castigado con la pena de muerte entendido; SI MI LORD; Bancotzu dirigiéndose a Rin le dijo:_

_De ahora en adelante serás educada como princesa tomarás lecciones aprenderás a comportarte y cuando crezcas serás una mujer de bien y muy preparada; Rin con mirada asintió y se le designó a Ryu su cuidado y a Aishra como su institutriz personal_

_(Fin flash Back)_

Como olvidar todo el pasado estoy agradecida por todos los cuidados y atenciones pero aun así algo me hace falta; es un vacío constante; Rin siguió caminando por los jardines sin percatarse que había salido fuera de los límites del norte adentrándose a terrenos de tierras del Oeste; al salir de sus pensamiento se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había ido a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de los lobos y asustada corrió lo más que pudo se vio acorralada por ellos justo cuando pensaba que llegaría su muerte; vio a un Daiyoukai cabellos platinados cuerpo musculoso quien de solo un golpe acabó con los lobos que se encontraban ahí

Seshomaru: Humana no deberías de estar aquí son mis territorios y estas invadiendo mis dominios

Rin: lo… lo siento

Seshomaru: Yaken regresa a su castillo por las ropas que trae sé que es una princesa del norte; pero amo bonito es una humana horrible como se atreve; no desobescas mis órdenes (pateándolo) si amo bonito; te iras humana y da gracias que no te mato otros por menos de eso han muerto; (en sus pensamientos: esta humana es distinta a las demás por que no la mate si odio a los humanos; es muy hermosa; mi sangre youkai me pide que la tome la posea, la marque pero no me rebajaré ante una humana)

Rin: (Quien ya se encontraba sobre Ah Un) Arigato disculpe cuál es su nombre; el Daiyoukai respondió Seshomaru lord de las tierras del oeste; Rin se quedó pensando en lo apuesto que era y lo valiente que fue para defenderla al llegar a las tierras del norte su institutriz la esperaba muy enojada

Aishra: RINNNN COMO TE ATREVES UNA PRINCESA JAMAS SALE SOLA DONDE ESTABASSS?

Rin: Disculpe me distraje y salí de los límites del castillo

Aishra: AHORA SI ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS ESTAS CASTIGADA NO SALDRAS DE TU HABITACIÓN EN 1 SEMANA

Rin ya en su habitación encerrada tomo un pergamino y dibujo el rostro del Daiyoukai con tal precisión que parecía real; con las constantes inspecciones de su institutriz ella se vio obligada a esconder el pergamino; en la noche que vio la imagen del Daiyoukai no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por la cara de éste y que su corazón sintiera sentimientos tan profundos por él; no puedo evitarlo no debería una humana no debe fijarse en youkais eso me han enseñado pero tampoco puedo luchar contra lo que siento; es como si lo conociera de antes tal vez este equivocada pero algo me dice que debo estar con él ; (sin poder evitarlo susurró en voz alta sin percatarse que estaba siendo escuchada por Bancotzu) SESHOMARU; (Bancotzu no pudo evitarlo pero sentía coraje, rabia hacia Seshomaru quien tiempo atrás había sido el responsable de la muerte de su familia sin saber que realmente el no traicionó a su familia); Rin jamás será de él y eso me encargo Primero muerta Rin antes que este con él; ella solo será mía y de nadie más; (aquellos sentimientos de amor que Bancotzu tenía hacia Rin se convirtió en obsesión).


	2. Festejo real

Capítulo 2

Festejo Real

A la mañana siguiente en el castillo del norte todos los sirvientes estaban de arriba para abajo debido a los preparativos de la presentación de Rin ante la sociedad youkai y grande lores humanos.

Rin- Akira porque todos están tan apurados que se va festejar nana

Akira- Mi niña estamos en los preparativos de tu presentación

Rin no muy convencida decidió mejor no seguir preguntado así que decidió ser partícipe de la decoración del castillo así como de la preparación de los torneos y dormitorios para los invitados sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada por Bankotzu; inmediatamente mando a llamar a Akira

Akira- Mande mi señor que es lo que desea

Bankotzu: espero que el convivio salga perfecto no quiero ningún error, iras y te aseguraras que Rin tenga el vestido más fino y caro de toda la región quiero que todos admiren su belleza

Akira- Mi lord por la forma que habla juraría que usted está enamorado de Rin no es así?

Bankotzu: no tengo que darte explicaciones si quiero hacer mía a Rin es mi problema no tienes que intervenir y si quiero que sea mi concubina lo será

Akira: MI SEÑOR LO QUE USTED DESEA HACER ES MUY DESCARADO ENTIENDALO ELLA ES HUMANA Y ES UNA PEQUEÑA AÚN USTED SABE QUE SI NO HAY AMOR DE POR MEDIO AL MENOS POR UNO DE LOS DOS NO SOBREVIVIRÁ AL RITUAL DE LA MARCA

Bankotzu: me llegará amar tenlo por seguro pero no será de nadie más LARGATE DE MIS APOSENTOS

Con la mente perturbada ante dicha información Akira decide que lo mejor es apoyar en Rin en sus decisiones pero de ella dependería que no fuera d Bankotzu ya que no se volvería a repetir la historia de la primera esposa de Bankotzu; caída la noche Rin estaba buscando a su nana; tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle acerca de los invitados del protocolo de cómo actuar ante youkais de altos rangos.

Rin: hasta que por fin te encuentro Akira llevo toda la tarde buscándote y el festejo esta por empezar

Akira: mil disculpas Rin pero aquí estoy ni niña deja te visto y arreglo mira este es tu vestido (un hermoso kimono color negro adornado con flores rojas y el obi color blanco)

Rin: Es muy hermoso pero nana no es ese el color mediante el cual es para presentarme como una mujer casadera (dijo con voz de miedo)

Akira: Así es mi niña el lord quiere darte a conocer ante todos

Rin: yo no quiero casarme nana menos sin amor tu sabes el ritual de ustedes es muy salvaje y me da miedo yo no quiero unirme a nadie

Akira: mi niña son cosas que pasan al ser criada como parte de esta familia real tienes derechos y obligaciones a cumplir pero no te preocupes yo me encargare que no caigas en manos equivocadas

Rin: Gracias sé que podría contar contigo me gustaría preguntarte algo acerca de cómo debo comportarme qué tal si no les agrado

Akira: Rin mira como no le vas a agradar para empezar te has ganado a todos los youkais de aquí con tu forma de ser, solo se tu misma y sigue el protocolo que ya bien conoces

Rin: sabes quiénes vendrán?

Akira: vendrán todos los señores youkais de las cuatro regiones de Japón incluido el Lord Inuyasha Taisho, su esposa Kagome, el monje Miroku guardián de los cuatro portales de Japón y su esposa Sango la mejor exterminadora de youkais enemigos de los lores muy hermosa para ser humana; pero no sabemos si el lord de las tierras del Oeste vendrá

Rin: y cómo se llama nana ¿

Akira: Seshomaru

Al escuchar el nombre Rin se emocionó mucho no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera muy rápido

Akira: veo que te ha impresionado escuchar su nombre

Rin: Ojalá y venga tengo ganas de verlo

Akira: Mira jovencita no quiero pensar que entre tú y el hay algo que ver, ya lo has visto antes? Has hablado con él? Dime la verdad

Rin: A no como crees digo si es un lord que no ha confirmado es porque se da mucha importancia no merece ser conocido

Akira: mmm Rin te daré el beneficio de la duda pero por ahora quedaste hermosa mírate (pasándole un espejo), vamos Rin los invitados están esperando.

En el gran salón muchos invitados esperan ansiosamente que comience la ceremonia como protocolo inicial todos los invitados son presentados ante el señor de las tierras del norte.

Bankotzu: Muy buenas noches como ustedes saben cada 2 años hacemos un festejo en honor a un miembro de mi familia este año corresponde a mi protegida que al alcanzar sus 18 tiene derecho a ser presentada ante ustedes quiero advertirles que ella es un humana y no por eso es menos importante pero aquel que ose de hacerle una mala cara o humillaciones por ser humana aquí mismo firma su sentencia de muerte le mostrarán respeto y sobre todo algunos asuntos políticos los empezará a llevar ella; entonces procedamos a la presentación de los invitados especiales con ustedes anunciamos la llegada del lord Inuyasha Taisho y su esposa favor de presentarse ante mí; Inuyasha y Kagome caminaron hacia el trono de Bankotzu

Kagome: Buenas noche mi lord es un gusto verlo de nuevo he contraído nupcias con Inuyasha y así hemos fortalecido las alianzas entre humanos youkais en la región del este

Bankotzu: es un gusto conocerla lady Kagome

Inuyasha: un placer der verte de nuevo primo FEH donde está tu protegida tanto protocolo y no veo acción

Kagome: Inuyasha compórtate tiempo al tiempo; discúlpelo mi lord ya sabe cómo es mi esposo;

Inuyasha: ni que fuera para tanto; por cierto primo ya que tu protegida ha cumplido la mayoría de edad sabes que el protocolo marca que debe de estar acompañada por una princesa y una exterminadora para protegerla te propongo que mientras yo luche con el bando rival mi esposa puede hacerse cargo junto con Sango no sé si te parezca

Bankotzu: Excelente ida mañana empiezan las dos sería bueno que ser relacionaran y mi protegida aprendiera más sobre costumbres externas

Una vez que he presentado a los invitados presentará a mi protegida como ustedes les presentó a Rin Takewa Lady protegida de las tierras del norte (atrás de las cortinas de seda se encontraba Rin y Akira)

Akira: Vamos Rin estas hermosa no lo hagas esperar

Rin sale de las cortinas presentándose ante Bankotzu quien le extiende su mano y la presenta ante todos, antes aplausos y miradas todos hacen una reverencia

Bankotzu: procedamos al baile real me permites hermosa Rin?

Rin: si

La música y los violines no se hicieron esperar todos comenzaron a bailar haciendo filas los youkais para bailar con Rin ella bailo con cada uno de ellos pero su mirada era triste; cuando el joven Miroku se acerco pudo notarlo en sus ojos de Rin entonces decidió hablarle

Miroku: Lady Rin puedo percatarme que no se siente a gusto a mi experiencia podría jurar que estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada no es así?

Rin: bueno me siento a gusto pero buscar a alguien con la mirada como cree todos los invitados fueron presentados así que no habría necesidad de ver quien falta si no ya hubiese sido anunciado

Miroku: Juraría que así era pero confiare en usted por cierto que hermosa esta sabe es la envidia de todas las presentes

Rin: me alaga con sus palabras monje Miroku

Miroku: mire quiero que conozca a lady Kagome y mi esposa lady sango

Rin: mucho gusto

Sango: amor ya la has acaparado un buen rato déjanos platicar con ellas hay mucho de qué hablar

Miroku: bueno yo me despido

Kagome: Hola Rin Sango y yo seremos tus nuevas ayudantes que hermosa eres en persona cuando mandaron un retrato tuyo pensamos que no eras linda per vemos que el pintor se equivoco

Sango: Así es se equivocó no puedo creerlo pero definitivamente ere más hermosa en persona

Rin: Gracias

Kagome: cuéntanos además de tus actividades de princesa no hay alguien por ahí

Sango: si ya sabes algún pretendiente que te atienda o corteje

Rin: hasta ahorita no pero a lo mejor después de esta fiesta talvez

Kag y Sang: hay no te preocupes pero cuéntanos te vimos muy ansiosa durante el baile a quien buscabas

Rin: no esté a nadie

Kag: coocemos esa mirada y a mí se me hace que sí cuéntanos de quien se trata

Sango: anda si

Rin: solo lo he visto una vez pero es muy apuesto alto y poderoso

Sango: no me digas tiene dinero wao

Kagome: nos seas tonta sango puede que hable de un youkai a ver cuéntanos

Rin: si es un youkai pero solo con mirarlo siento algo en mi corazón

Sango: eso sí que es amor

Bueno nosotras nos despedimos es hora de descansar igual deberías hacer lo mismo Rin, buenas noches

Rin: hasta luego

Quedando sumergida en sus pensamientos llego a la conclusión que debía ir a verlo aún en contra de lo que dijera su nana o Bankotzu de salir en las noches y cuando todos estuvieron dormidos le fue fácil salir y esquivar a los guardias del castillo adentrándose a territorios del oeste en busca de Seshomaru;

Rin: cada vez está más oscuro me es imposible seguir avanzando (cuando de repente se tropieza con algo) auch hay señor jacken perdone no me fije (dándole besitos para que no le duela)

Jaken: niña tonta fíjate por donde caminas y no me beses a que has venido mocosa espero una buena respuesta

Rin: solo quiero ver al señor Seshomaru

Jaken: tu una humana por favor no va querer verte insolente humana

Seshomaru: Jaken retírate déjame a solas con Rin, dime a que has venido te dije que no regresaras

Rin: Lo siento mi lord solo vine a preguntarle porque no asistió a mi presentación en el castillo del norte si usted fue invitado

Seshomaru: a mí no me gustan las reuniones sociales llenos de patéticos idiotas e hipócritas que buscan algún beneficio y en cuanto a tu presentación deberías saber que solo fuiste ofrecida en charola de plata para cualquier youkai si no es que alguno ya pacto tu matrimonio que no te lo habían dicho?

Rin: yo.. yo… no tenía idea (empezando a llorar)

Seshomaru: Débil que eres humana sus sentimientos solo los llevan a la destrucción pero ya no te preocupes solo tienes que preocuparte si te casas para sobrevivir el ritual

Rin: de cuál ritual hablas

Seshomaru: del ritual de apareamiento

Rin: no es cierto eso no puede ser Bankotzu jamás dejaría que pasará o que alguien se atreviese

Seshomaru: puede que no los deje pero siempre ha estado interesado en ti porque crees que tantas atenciones lujos y buena vida

Rin: NO ES CIERTO ERES UN MENTIROSO (golpeándolo en la mejilla)

Seshomaru: (enojado) ahora si humana no sabes que es desatar el enojo de un Taiyukai (poniéndose los ojos rojos)

Rin asustado salió corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban el terror la dominaba jamás se imaginó que reaccionaría así

Rin: no pensé que reaccionaría así si no busco refugio no sé qué pueda pasar (corrió hasta que choco de espaldas con un árbol, Seshomaru la alcanzó y la acorraló contra el árbol)

Seshomaru: ahora si Rin (tranquilizándose) jamás provoques la ira de un Youkai no sabes los límites de su enojo (acercándose a Rin) lección dos este será tu castigo por provocarme

Rin si espéralo recibió su primer beso en los labios sin saber que hacer al principio se quedó inmóvil pero después respondió el beso si bien no sabía si él se lo daba por amor ella estaba segura que lo amaba así lo siguió besando poniendo la mano detrás de la nuca de Seshomaru y el la abrazo por la espalda dejando que por primera vez sus sentimientos fluyeran al terminar el beso se quedaron viéndose unos minutos procesando todo lo ocurrido

Seshomaru: Nunca debí besarte retírate de mi presencia Rin

Rin: lo siento yo…

Seshomaru: Que te largues he dicho quién sabe así cuantos no habrás besado

Rin: sin creerlo sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas solo se acercó y le dijo únicamente te he besado a ti a nadie más siento mucho que me trates así pero no volverás a saber de mí y si quieres buscarme ya sabes dónde encontrarme (corriendo de regreso al castillo dejando a un Seshomaru desconcertado)

Seshomaru: pero que me pasa esa humana si cree que con sus palabras me va detener no es así ahora más que nunca sé qué debo hacerla mía.


End file.
